king_makersfandomcom-20200215-history
War of Faycrest succession
The War of Faycrest succession was a civil war between the Council of Lords and King Meldvin (later Terion II) and his supporters. King Meldvin (Terion II) he would found the Meldsian dynasty. After the death of king John III of the Terisian dynatsy, who had no heir it left a vacium. King John III who had no children, and only one sister Klandra who was married to King Maxemer II of Wermhyr (his second wife). They (Maxemer and Klandra) had one child Meldvin. King Maxemer promised not to intervin in the suseccsion crisis (directly), but after 3 weeks there was no clear heir in sight. Meldvin decided to mach on the capital of Faycrest (Crestport) at the head of a 5000 strong army. The army was made up by mercenaries and volunteers. It also had a lagre amount of newly "released" soldiers from the king's (Maxemer) personal force. When Meldvin arrived in the city of Crestport he was decleard King. He took the name Terion II, after the founder of the Kingdom of Faycrest and the Terisian dynasty. Many of the dukes and counts did not take this well, as they saw this as a dicregarsd of there history. This lead to the lord`s to declaring King Meldvin a pretender and creatsion of the "Council of Lords". A councill that would rule untill a new king could be choosen. The civil war ended in a victory for King Meldvin and his supporters after the battel of XX. When King John III died in his bed and had left on issue, his councill declard that all the lords of the land would meet in the capital to decide who should become the king, this would be known as the first landsmeet. In the first landsmeet there where three main contenders for the throne. The first was Count Frans V of Subtra. Grand Duke Henry of Leverian and finally Jaspar the marshall of the former king, who had in all but name rueld the realm in the last few years. Count Frans was known for his enormus wealth. Somthing he had collected this weath over the years. He had managed to create a great fortune by pursuing elvs and confiscating all that they owned and his goodwill toward traders, by lowering taxes on everything related to trade which led to many traders coming to his country. Grand Duke Henry the third most powerfull man in the kingdom (after the king and duke Arryan De russ), he had shown his metall after deafting the Quastion Invasion army at the battel of Moum lake and was given the titel of grand duke. Marshall Jaspar was the weakest of the three. As he had no lands of his own, and no mayor lord was supporting him, but he had shown his skills as he had as good as rueld the kingdom for the past years. He also had the support of the former kings councill, and he was a great comander in his own right. Wich he had proven by puting down several rebellions. They all bid for the throne for two weeks and they reach no agreement as the landsmeet very fast became partisan and ineffective, as the three could not take the throne whitout the support of Duke Arryan De russ. Who had not supported any of them as he did not like any of them. That Arryan did not support any of them, Prince Meldvin took it as a sign to claim the throne. Early in the morning after the landsmeet had reconviend Meldvin march into Faycrest whit a host to claim the throne. Meldvin arived in the capital unaposed. He mach into the landsmeet and laid down his claim to the thorne. Most of the landsmeet decleard him king Meldvin I. Some on the other hand where not so happy that he was made king. Those where Grand duke Henry, Count Frans V and Jaspar and a majority of there supporters. They where all given a palce on the council of King Meldvin, as a way to appese them. Frans was appointed to tressurer. Henry was made marshall and Jaspar was made master of horse. He also married the daughter of Arryan De Russ. The agrement was working well for two months, untill the birth of Meldvin`s first born son Geffray. In his son`s naming Meldvin took the name Terion II and founded the Meldsian dynasty. Henry, Frans, Jaspar and Arryan all took this badly, they saw this as a disregard of there peoples history. Jaspar reacted to this by summoning Henry and Frans to the castel of XX. To hold a secret meeting, where they would plot the fall of King Meldvin (Terion II). Over the next months they would gather support, most of it comming from the nobels that had supported the three in the first landsmeet. But they would come to the same problem as they had in the landsmeet, they needed Arryan De Russ. Whitout Arryan they would have a small chance of victory. De Russ did not want to join the plot as he wanted a stable Faycrest and causeing a civil war would not aid that goal. When a child was born to a courtier in Crestport and rumours began spreading that this child was fosterd by King Meldvin. This enraged Arryan De Russ, whos daughter was married to Meldvin (Terion II). This lead De Russ to denounce the King. The three rebel leders all declared for Arryan De Russ. Plocleming him King Arryan I. Arryan took the crown but said that a council would be formd to elect a new king after the civil war. This council would be named the Council of Lords. The nothren lords would declare for Meldvin (Terion II) while the south would declare for the Arryan. The first fighting would start when Ser Garrat lead a force of 1500 menn and took fort Wendril form the rebels. Jaspar lead a mercenary force (1200 menn) funded by Baron Frans) into the westren part of the kingdom and put the city of Frork under sige. Meldvin moved west to gather more menn to his cause. After a month he had gatherd a force of 5000 recruits and mercenarys. Meldvin moved his amry south to join the force lead by Ser Garrat and move on the home of Grand Duke Henry (Leverian). Jaspar got word form Arryan to take the city now or returned and join Grand Duke Henry. Who had gatherd a force of 3400 menn at the castel of Dundrien. Jaspar was decided to storm the city. Lossing about 341 menn. Reducing his force to 859 and leaving 150 menn to garrison the city. Joining Grand Duke Henry a short while after. Who had musterd 300 more menn. Arryan had musterd a force of 3700 in the west and planing to stirke at the city of Varenfhell. Wich was very close to Meldvins new capital Sandrian